


Wanna Make You Feel Good

by mischiefmanaged95



Series: Love You To The Moon And Back [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Subspace?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Just Wants To Take Care Of Steve, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Colours, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I mean there's some plot, Inspired by Music, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Steve Bottoms, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, authority kink, bucky loves steve, dom bucky, gentle dom Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hated bets. </p><p>Bucky loved them.</p><p>But this time, Tony came up with one that Steve actually liked - one that proved, it was in fact, possible to make Captain America scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters go to Marvel. But this fic is mine. 
> 
> P.S: This has been edited, but if any pesky mistakes have slipped through, please forgive me!
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Steve hated bets. 

Bucky _loved_ them.

But this time, Tony came up with one that Steve _actually_ liked - one that proved, it was in fact, possible to make Captain America _scream_. 

It was Clint’s birthday party and of course, that meant Tony was throwing a huge celebration for the archer, despite him saying that he, ‘didn’t want anything big’. The Avengers lounge had never looked prettier, bright lights and lamps glowed in the evening light, the moonlight and stars sent down an almost ghostly gleam from the outside. Balloons and decorations had been pinned up, food was served in excess, as was the alcohol and music played in the background.

By the time presents and cake had been given, the night had crawled in and it was just the ‘Avengers’ lot sitting around on the sofas. Steve slumped in a seat next to Bucky, who threw his flesh arm around the blond and pecked his temple.

“Thank you guys,” Clint grinned, sitting down in the single seat, with Natasha perched on the armrest, her legs tangled in his, “really, thank you.”

“Awh, now,” Natasha teased, smirking, “don’t get all soft on us, Barton.”

Clint rolled his eyes, chuckling, “whatever you say Nat.”

“You’re welcome, Legolas,” Tony laughed, sitting next to Thor and Rhodey, with Happy standing near them, talking to Pepper, Maria, Nick and Phil.

“I mean you’re _year_ closer to death now,” Pietro smirked, accent thick and adorable, whizzing past, “gettin’ on a little, aren’t you old man?

Rolling his eyes, Clint looked over at Wanda who was sitting on the other sofa with Sam and Bruce, “control your brother.”

Wanda scoffed, smirking, “like I haven’t tried.”

Tony grinned, handing Steve a beer, “is it true that you really can’t get drunk, grandpa?”  

Steve groaned, snuffling closer to his boyfriend’s warm body, careful of the look on Tony’s face, while Bucky grinned, ruffling Steve’s hair, kissing his cheek, murmuring quietly in his ear.

“Yes, and stop callin’ me that,” Steve huffed, which made Bucky chuckle, so much so, that the blond could feel the vibration of his chest against his arm.

“You wanna test that theory?” Tony smirked.

“I already have.”

“When…?” Clint asked, interested.

“Uh…,” Steve looked down at his hands, and then very quietly said, “back during the war, when…Bucky fell.”

Bucky’s arm around Steve tightened protectively, saying softly for just Steve’s ears, “hey, _hey_ , Steve, I’m here now pal. Not gonna leave ya, okay?”

Steve smiled, looking up at Bucky with those _adorable_ blue eyes of his and nodded, “I know Buck. I know.”

Bucky smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Steve’s lips, one that the blond sighed into, relieved – this was _real_ , this was now, Bucky was _here_ , with him and that’s all that mattered.

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, voicing everyone else’s discomfort, crunching up his face, “do you _have_ to do that in public?”

Bucky pulled back, laughing as he did, while Steve dipped his head bashfully, blushing all the way to his ears, muttering a small, “sorry.”

“Oh my God!” Tony said loudly, “I have it. I think I’ve got it. I just wanted to see if old Steve here could get drunk, but _really_ , I wanna see how long these two lovebirds can go without touching each other. Loser has to take all of my interviews and press talks about the company.”

“ _No_ –

“All right, you’re on,” Bucky smirked, pulling away from an annoyed Steve, who really didn’t like bets, watching as his friends shook hands and placed their predictions.

“Awh, don’t pull that face, Stevie,” Bucky grinned, scooting a little away from Steve, “it’s gonna be  _fun_.”

Steve hid a small smile at that; oh it sure was, for _him_ , but for Bucky, not so much.

* * *

It was safe to say that Steve was finding this a lot of fun.

Being the little tease that he is, he was enjoying seeing Bucky squirm and growl at him, whenever he was being particularly teasing.

Like for example _now_ , Steve had stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel around his neck, only dressed in a pair low hanging joggers over his underwear, showing off his perfectly chiselled chest, and those damn hipbones that drove Bucky insane.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky said, walking into the bedroom, about to say something else but stopped himself, staring at his boyfriend’s body.

Steve chuckled, towel drying his damp hair, “you all right there, Buck?”

Bucky gulped, eyes widening, swallowing hard, “…uh, yeah, great, fine. Was just gonna ask what you want for dinner…”

“Oh, right,” Steve grinned, breezing past Bucky, not touching him but close enough that Bucky could reach out and pin him to the wall, but he didn’t, no matter how much he wanted to, with trembling fingers.

“Oh, God, _Steve_ ,” Bucky groaned, watching Steve walk past him, his eyes trailing down the blond’s back, towards his hips, and that perfect, perfect butt of his.

“What?” Steve smirked, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Bucky, walking into their small living room, on their floor, “you findin’ it a little _hard_ there, Buck?”

Bucky growled, rolling his eyes, “oh, _baby_ , Stevie come ‘ere, _please_ , I gotta –

“What?” Steve smirked, turning around to face his boyfriend, “you gotta what? Touch me? You wanna kiss me? Is that it…? _Or_ , do you want…to make love to me, is that it?”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky practically fucking _purred_ , stepping a little closer, “baby, _baby_ , come ‘ere, you look _so_ good –

“Ah-ah,” Steve grinned, stepping backwards, “if you touch me, Stark will have you on press rounds for a month, and you don’t want that, now do ya?”

“Damn you Stark!” Bucky shouted to the ceiling and somewhere in the building, Tony’s loud laugh could be heard all over.

* * *

The next time Bucky gets distracted, shall we say, is when Steve is all hot and sweaty a few days later, after a training match. His clothes stick to his skin, his hair is damp and tousled, and his skin was flushed, blushing all the way to his ears, eyes dark and wide.

“Oh, hey Buck,” Steve grinned, halfheartedly chuckling, as he turned around to face his boyfriend, lowering his hands, steadying the punching bag, “wanna join?”

Bucky gulped, eyes trailing over his chest, hips and legs, “I, _uh_ , Steve, you –

Steve smiled, lifting his top to wipe his face, leaving Bucky to stare at his chest, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” Bucky shook his head, biting his bottom lip watching as Steve’s top fell back around his hips.

“You sure?” the blond asked, smirking as he stepped closer to the dark haired male, “you look a little flustered, gettin’ a little red in the face, there?”

Bucky groaned, stepping forwards, as Steve moved back, “God, _baby_. Don’t do that. I can’t… _fuck_ , I wanna _touch_ you, I wanna… _baby_ , c’mon, let me make you feel good.”

Steve laughed, loud and happy before slipping out of the room, “sorry, Buck gotta shower!”

* * *

It got halfway through the second week of the bet, and Bucky was _hard_ all the time.

He couldn’t touch Steve, couldn’t sleep in the same bed as him and it was mentally draining. Even if he relieved himself, it didn’t make things easier, not when Steve was wearing those tight tops, and those jeans, or those shorts that hang too low on his hips, or when he’s fucking half naked walking around their floor, after a shower, without a care in the world.

The last pin dropped when Steve walked out of the lift, clad in a shirt and jeans, boots on his feet and his hair perfectly tousled, talking to another man, some tech guy, and laughing. Of course, Bucky knew it was nothing, but _God_ , it made him _jealous_.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said, glaring at the other man next to Steve, grabbing the blond’s hand, “you ready to go, baby?”

The man was gone within seconds. Steve turned to Bucky with a bright smile on his lips, practically  _giddy_ , eyes light and wide.

“You _caved_!” Steve whopped, “you _actually_ caved.”

Bucky growled, and practically manhandled Steve into the lift and up to their floor.

* * *

“On the bed, Stevie, can you lie down on your back for me?” Bucky asked softly, but with authority, and tried his best to keep his voice level, so that Steve could easily say _‘no’_ and they’d stop.

Steve nodded, already so fucking _obedient_ after being kissed in the lift, like he would never have the opportunity to do so, ever again. Crawling over Steve, Bucky straddled his waist, bringing his lips down to meet Steve’s waiting ones, kissing him hard.

Steve groaned against Bucky’s lips, tugging at his boyfriend’s hair, panting into his mouth. Their lips moved over each other’s hungrily, because nearly two weeks was too long for either of them and  _damn_ , the way Steve’s lips parted for Bucky, so _pliant_ and needy, moaning against his lips. Sucking Steve’s bottom lip, Bucky grunted when he felt Steve arch his back, jerking his hips against his.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whined when they pulled back, Bucky’s lips trailing down his neck, sucking lightly, nipping and biting, just enough to leave hickeys, “ _oh_ , Buck.”

Bucky grinned; rolling his hips against Steve’s, their clothed erections rubbing against each others, “God, you’ve been such a _tease_ this whole time, Stevie. Maybe, I should do the same? Leave you like this?”

Steve whimpered, “no, _no_ , please, Bucky, _please_.”

“Okay, _okay_ I won’t,” Bucky cooed, circling his hips against Steve’s, while nipping his earlobe, “but I am gonna teach you not to do it again. How does that sound, darlin’?”

Gasping, as Bucky ground his hips against his, Steve moaned, “s-sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, breathlessly, sucking another hickey into Steve’s neck, dragging his teeth down the blond’s flushed skin, “you remember your colours, baby?”

Steve nodded, arching against Bucky, desperately trying to touch every single part of him, tugging at his dark short locks.

“I need to hear you say them Stevie,” Bucky cooed, nudging his nose against Steve’s pecking the blond’s lips softly, “can you say them for me, sweetheart?”

Steve opened his eyes, wide, dilated, so fucking _submissive_ , and nodded, “red, yellow, green.”

Bucky smiled, pressing kisses all over Steve’s face, then a gentle, loving one on his lips, gently sucking his bottom lip, before asking, “and what it is now?”

“Green,” Steve sighed happily, “it’s _green_ , Buck.”

Chuckling, Bucky hummed against Steve’s jaw, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his skin, small, gentle brushes of his lips that said, _‘I love you’_ and _‘I’m gonna look after you’_.

“You remember the safe word, Stevie?” Bucky asked, running his fingertips down Steve’s arms, to his chest, opening up his shirt slowly, “can you tell me what it is, darlin’?”

Steve whined, arching his back when Bucky began tracing his neck with his tongue, blowing lightly over the sensitive area, over the marks that would fade sooner than later, “Bucky, _please_.”

“Oh, I know, baby doll,” Bucky said softly in Steve’s ear, sucking his earlobe, before grinding his hips against the blond’s, making the latter whimper, “oh I know, I _know_. I’m gonna look after you, okay? You just gotta promise to say if you wanna stop.”

“O-okay,” Steve managed to mumble, eyes squeezed shut as Bucky lowered his lips onto his, kissing him gently, feathery light, like it was their first kiss, as if lacing it with promises and secrets.

“Good, Stevie,” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s eyelids, “what is it baby?”

“Brooklyn,” the blond replied, sighing happily, when he felt Bucky undo the last button of his shirt and slip it off of him, touching his chest, as if _worshipping_ Steve.

“Good, that’s it, baby,” the brunette praised, running delicate, light fingertips over Steve’s chiselled chest, feeling his skin flush and blush under his touch, “all you gotta do is use it and we stop. Okay?”

Steve nodded, “o-okay.”

Bucky hummed happily, trailing kisses down Steve’s chest, running his tongue over every line and agile dip, “look at you, so beautiful. Aren’t you? And all _mine_ , my sweet, _sweet_ baby.”

“God, yes, _yes_ , Buck,” Steve groaned, jerking his hips impatiently.

“Ah-ah,” Bucky smirked, forcing Steve’s hips down onto the bed, as he left a line of hickeys down to Steve’s hipbones, “you’ve been such a tease, baby. You don’t want to misbehave again do you; otherwise I’ll leave ya here, like this.”

Steve moaned, whimpering, “no, no, _no_ , I’ll be good, Bucky, promise.”

“What was that, sweetheart?” Bucky murmured, drawing back up to Steve’s level, sucking his left nipple softly.

“I’ll be good, I’ll be good Buck – _sir_ ,” Steve corrected himself, breathlessly and needy, panting up at the ceiling.

“Hmm, _that’s_ better,” Bucky grinned, drawing back, to kiss Steve’s lips, then asked, “Stevie, you gonna behave, sweetheart? Listen to what I say; you won’t be a little tease?”

At the word ‘ _tease’_ , Bucky suddenly rolled his hips against Steve’s, causing the latter to gasp, arching his back, “yes, _yes_ , I promise, I’ll be good, _sir_.”

“So _good_ , aren’t you?” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, “listenin’ to me and everythin’. Such a sweet, sweet _darlin’_ aren’t you? _My_ Stevie, look at you, so beautiful like this, so, _so_ beautiful, doin’ as I say, isn’t that right?”

Steve whined as Bucky pinned his hands above his head, “yes, _yes_ sir.”

“Good,” Bucky purred, growling in Steve’s ear, “you want me to make love to you Stevie? Make you moan and scream, cum harder than ever before? Eh? Want everyone to hear how you get when you’re like this?”

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, Bucky,” Steve moaned.

“Hmm, good, because I’m gonna fuck you so hard, just like you like it. I’m gonna bring you so close to the edge and then stop, until your crying and begging me to fuck you,” Bucky growled in his ear, “you want that, baby?”

“Please, Bucky, yes, _yes_ , I want it,” Steve groaned, when Bucky’s hands let go of his wrists and moved to his belt.

“Ah-ah,” Bucky smirked when Steve tried to touch him, “no touchin’, not allowed to. Hands back up there, this is what you get for bein’ a little tease.”

Steve whined loudly, but did as he was told.

“Good, baby,” the brunette grinned, unbuckling Steve’s belt, pulling his jeans down, “colour, sweetheart?”

“ _Greeeen_.”

* * *

A whole _hour_ (or something like that, could’ve been _longer_ , no one was counting) later, Steve’s chest is coated with sweat and Bucky’s cum. And Steve hasn’t been able to cum once, he’s so needy and desperate, but Bucky won’t budge. Every time Steve gets hard and close again, Bucky stops and relieves himself all over Steve.

“You’re so beautiful, baby doll,” Bucky purred in Steve’s ear as he came, rocking against him and every time, Steve would whine and beg.

“Bucky, please, _please_ ,” Steve moaned, trying to free his hands, “please, _please_ , I need – I can’t –

“Oh, I know, I know,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s lips, then cooed, “I know, I know, baby. Just a little bit longer, darlin’. What’s your colour, Stevie?”

Steve huffed, throwing his head back against the pillow, which Bucky took as an invitation to suck his Adam’s apple, as he groaned, “ _green_.”

And it’s safe to say that _this_ is the most sensitive Steve has been ever.

He’d been kissed all over, _touched_ all over, stroked until he’s about to come all over Bucky’s fist – “ _oh, oh, Bucky”_ – or in Bucky’s mouth – _“fuck, Buck, oh”_ – but right before that, the sneaky brunette pulls away. Steve _had_ thought about half an hour ago, when Bucky began opening him up with his fingers (applying just the right amount of lube) – _“mmmhn, Bucky”_ – that he would _finally_ get what he wanted, but that didn’t happen.

No, instead, Bucky worked him open until he was whining and whimpering – _“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky”_ – and, then spreading Steve’s legs, one around his waist and the other pressed against Steve’s chest, Bucky slicked himself, and slid into Steve, thrusting so teasingly _slow_ , and continued until he came inside Steve – _“fuck, baby”_ – but never once letting Steve cum.

And if Steve _had_ , that would be it for the night.

“Buck, _please_ ,” Steve begged, groaning as Bucky came for the _fourth_ fucking time, this time over Steve’s chest, “please, _please_ , _sir_ …”

Bucky grinned, breathless, leaning down to smash his lips against Steve’s open and needy ones. Steve whimpered, kissing him back, feeling Bucky slowly wipe up his chest as best he can with the shirt lying discarded on the bed.

To make things worse, Steve hasn’t been able to touch Bucky, not once, his hands have been pinned up above his head, and if he dared move them, Bucky would stop all together, until Steve relented. Of course, Steve wanted this, _all_ of this and if he didn’t, he would’ve said, by use of colour or the safe word. Besides, Bucky, being the sweetheart he is, kept checking in with Steve, just to make sure all was okay.

“Please, please,” Steve moaned, when they pulled back from each other, “I can’t – I can’t, I need – please, _sir_ …”

Humming, Bucky chuckled, leaning down to kiss Steve’s jaw, rocking his hips against Steve’s again, the both of them _hard_ , “you’ve been _so_ good _baby_ , so good.”

Steve whined, sobbing, sweaty and hot all over, he can’t breathe, and his chest is tight, and his eyes are wet, because everything feels so good, “Bucky – _sir_ , I’ve been good. I’m _sor_ – I’m – _please_ , I can’t, I can’t, please _fuck_ me, _please_.”

“Fuck, doll,” Bucky groaned, kissing Steve’s forehead, “look at you, beggin’ me like that, colour, sweetheart?”

“ _Green_ ,” Steve breathed, eyes opening, wide and dilated, looking up at Bucky as if he was the most handsome, loving man he’d ever seen in his entire life, “ _please_ , I need it.”

Bucky grinned, moving his hands to cup Steve’s face, and Steve knew by now not to move his arms from above his head. Cupping Steve’s face, Bucky kissed him like he was made of glass, about to disappear into the air, like he’d never been there, like he was telling him he loved him for the first time. And then, at the same time, Bucky wrapped Steve’s left leg around his waist, and pushed his right leg up against his chest, aligning himself, before sliding into him.

Steve pulled back from Bucky’s lips, throwing his head back, neck exposed as he panted loudly, “oh,  _Bucky_.”

Bucky growled, pushing the whole way into him, stilling as he bottomed out, “ _Stevie_ , baby doll, you’re so perfect, so _perfect_.”

Steve’s eyes closed, mouth open, moans leaving his lips, “please, _Bucky_ , Bucky, _move_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky murmured, bracing himself on his metal arm, as his flesh hand held on tight to Steve’s hip, beginning to thrust into him. Everything was so slick, so fucking hot and _sexy_.

“Uh, _uh_ ,” Steve groaned loudly, so fucking _loud_ , trying to meet Bucky’s thrusts, “Bucky, _Bucky_ , oh, yes, _yes_ …”

Bucky grunted, grinding his hips against Steve, skin slapping against skin, as the night consumed them, and all Bucky could focus on was Steve, his _Stevie_ , “that’s it, baby doll, _moan_ for me, God you  _feel_ so good.”

Steve arched against Bucky as the brunette settled into a steady pace, thrusting in and out of him, rocking his hips, circling them every now and then, giving it to Steve just how he wanted, hard, but passionate and loving, making his toes curl and hips jerk.

“Bucky, Bucky, yes, _yes_ ,” Steve whimpered, and _fuck_ , he was so _loud_ when he got like this, Bucky was sure the whole building would hear him, but he didn’t care, because it was fucking _hot_.

“My pretty doll, aren’t you?” Bucky cooed, kissing Steve’s shoulders and neck, “you’re so good doll, _feel_ so good, look at you, _God_ , fuckin’ hot, could cum right now, you lookin’ like that.”

Steve clenched his fists above his head, sweaty and flustered, lips red and covered in hickeys, “f-faster, Bucky, _f-faster_ …”

Bucky groaned in Steve’s ear, beginning to rock in and out of him faster, “you’re mine, mine, Stevie, all _mine_.”

“Oh, _oh_ , yes, _yes_ , Buck, yours, all _yours_ ,” Steve panted, arching his back as Bucky began pounding into him _harder_ , “yes, _yes_ , Bucky. I can’t – I can’t –

Steve cut himself off with a high pitched mewl as Bucky rocked into him harder – _“oh, fuck, yes”_ – hitting his prostate, finally deep enough that all Steve could feel was Bucky everywhere. He felt so _full_ – _“uh, uh, there, yes, oh Bucky”_ – so loved and high, so _fucked_ out and pleasured, blessing his stars that he’d found Bucky.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Bucky growled, kissing his shoulder, “look at you Stevie, so _damn_ _beautiful_ and _I’m_ the only one who sees ya like this, just for _me_ , isn’t that right?”

At the word ‘ _right_ ’, Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, hips slapping against Steve, making the blond whine, and squirm, “Bucky, please, _please_ , I need – I need –

“Oh, I know, sweetheart,” the brunette hummed, kissing Steve’s lips softly, rocking into him _harder_ , _faster_ , hitting his prostate over and _over_ again, swallowing Steve’s moans, breathless and open, all for Bucky, _all for Bucky_.

“Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ ,” Steve panted, fisting his hands again, as he thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot, making the bed rock against the wall, with a _thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_ and the legs creak against the floor.

“ _Touch_ me, Stevie,” Bucky grunted, eyes dark and blown, ramming into him, circling his hips, “you touch me, baby. Go on, I want you to.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve moaned, _sobbing_ , tears leaking from his now open, wide, blue eyes, and he tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair, bringing their lips together again, with Bucky swallowing Steve’s relieved _sobs_ that said – _“hmm-hmm so good”_ , _“Bucky, Bucky”_ and _“thank you, thank you, love you, love you”._

And then they pulled back, both of them so close, and Steve’s eyes are wide, fucking _glazed_ over, staring up at Bucky with that pleasured and _worshiping_ look, so _submissive_ , “c-can I cum now? I needta, please, let me.”

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Bucky cooed, peppering Steve’s face with delicate kisses, “oh, my _sweet_ , sweet baby, look at you, my lovely doll.”

Steve moaned, needy and loud, as Bucky made hot, _hot_ , love to him, touching all the right spots and angles, but slowly losing rhythm as he let go, losing _control_ , just pounding into Steve, hard and fast.

“Please, _please_ , Buck,” Steve _begged_ , “I-I can’t – I needta, I need it –

Bucky pressed his lips hard against Steve’s, thrusting into him, and then bit down on Steve’s bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth when he pulled back, “go on, baby, it’s _okay_. Been _so_ good Stevie, so good for me. So perfect, _love_ _you_ , baby. Cum for me, doll, I want you to, go on, it’s okay.”

And _fuck_ , Steve’s body responded, his eyes glazed, lost and distant as he let go, coating his chest and Bucky’s with his release, like it was never ending. Steve’s eyes closed and only the small sound of his pants – _“uh, uh”_ – could be heard, as his orgasm washed over him, engulfing him in a white sea. He couldn’t move, just arched against Bucky, who helped him ride it out.

It felt like he was floating, almost flying, everything felt _warm_ , so blissful, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t see, everything just felt so _good_. It was like falling asleep, but also being so awake and _alive_ at the same time. He was soaring and climbing, pleasured in ways that only Bucky knew how to do to him. He felt so good, so _loved_ , so _full_ , safe and he didn’t ever want it to end.

Bucky growled, watching Steve let go, kissing his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, his lips, peppering him with love, protectively making sure he did right by Steve (that’s all he ever wanted to do), who at this point, could not respond, he was lost to the world, distant and floating.

“Stevie, baby doll, oh, _baby_ ,” he grunted, finally thrusting into him one last time, before swelling, pulsing, making him groan, and then he came, hard and fast, rocking his hips against Steve to ride out his climax.

Absolutely spent, Bucky collapsed against Steve, before coaxing the blond back to him, “Steve, honey, come back to me. You were so good, did so good, baby.”

Steve’s eyes were still distant, but upon hearing Bucky’s praise, his eyes began to clear, “Stevie, sweetheart, you were perfect, _are_ perfect. So _beautiful_ , so good listenin’ to me, I _love_ you; I love you, baby doll. Love you so much, come back to me now. It’s _okay_ doll, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

“C’mon darlin’,” Bucky cooed, kissing his cheeks and jaw softly, cupping Steve’s face, “my sweet, sweet baby, c’mon come back to me, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here; you were so good, baby.”

It took a few moments, but soon Steve’s eyes were clearing and he looked up at Bucky with shining blue orbs, “ _Bucky_ …”

Bucky smiled softly, pecking his lips, wiping away his boyfriend’s happy tears, peppering him with affection, “you were amazin’ doll. You back with me now?”

Steve nodded, half blushing, half crying because everything felt so good and raw, all consuming but wonderful at the same time, “I love you Bucky.”

“I love you too, baby,” Bucky said sweetly, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s, and then in between every word he kissed his lips, “I love you too, so much. I love you, I love you, I love you. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, no, it was _perfect_ ,” Steve sighed happily, coming down from his high, still so sensitive and raw, but back all the same, “thank you, thank you, Bucky, s’amazin’.”

Bucky grinned, nudging his nose against Steve’s forehead, “ _you_ were perfect, sweetheart. No need to thank me baby, it’s all you, Stevie.”

Steve blushed, hugging Bucky close and then when he was ready, he told Bucky that he could pull out. It was a normal thing for them, though they didn’t use titles, Steve liked being the _sub_ and loved a protective, _dominant_ Bucky. When this happened, when Steve entered that world of his own, aftercare was very important, _always_ was for them.

Bucky plopped down next to his boyfriend and gathered him up in his arms. Steve snuggled against him, completely _wrecked_ and fucked out, eyes drooping, slipping back to his normal state of mind. With Bucky’s fingers carding through his hair, and the warm embrace of his body, Steve slowly began to fall into a deep slumber.

“Baby doll,” Bucky said softly, just before Steve was falling asleep, “we need to clean up and shower. Okay? Can you do that for me? Is that all right, doll?”

Steve groaned, snuggling against Bucky, his face buried in his neck. Bucky chuckled, knowing that meant _‘yes’_ , even if it was an annoyed, half asleep one. But Bucky didn’t mind carrying Steve and washing the both of them, looking after _his Stevie_.

No, that’s what he lived for.

And he _loved_ it.


End file.
